whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Everyone's a Little Bit Kooky
Everyone's a Little Bit Kooky is one of Discofurby's songs. Origin Avenue Q is a parody of Sesame Street, which is meant to be adult humor but still have good messages, as the song If You Were Gay, That'd Be OK demonstrates. The cleaner school edition is even better, as they replaced The Internet is For Porn with My Social Life Is Online. However, they kept the song Everyone's a Little Bit Racist, which I think is not very good as it makes a "little bit of racism" seem like something that is normal, acceptable, humorous, and even a "good" thing. So I, known in the Wikia world as Discofurby, created the song Everyone's a Little Bit Kooky in order to do the opposite: make people more accepting of differences, eccentricities and everyone's mutual similarities. I replaced Kate Monster with Alice and Deathbringer (who is not), Trekkie with Ralphie (a dog), Princeton with Bob, Gary Coleman with Charlie, Brian with Dave and Christmas Eve with Emily. The names are taken from hypotheticals on TV Tropes. Lyrics Spoken Alice: I wish there was a special school where you could learn to play games like Quidditch and Sneedball. Bob: You know Ralphie my dog? Alice: Mm, hmm. Bob: Well, he's a dog, and Deathbringer's a cat. They're both mammals. Could they mate and have babies? Alice: What? Bob, I am surprised at you! No, not all mammals can have babies! Do you think we have the same, uh, parts? That's crazy! Bob: I am sorry, I guess that was a little kooky, but look who's talking! Alice: What do you mean? Bob: That fantasy-game school you told me about. That's an eccentric fantasy. Sung Bob: You're a little bit kooky. Alice: Well, you're a little bit, too. Bob: I guess we're both a little bit kooky. Alice: Admitting it is not an easy thing to do. Bob: But I guess it's true. Alice: Between me and you, I think Everyone's a little bit kooky sometimes. Doesn't mean we go insane and do crimes. Look around and you will see, there's no such thing as normality, maybe one would benefit if one ''sees, ''everyone has eccentricities. Spoken Bob: Now, not big eccentricities like eating ice cream with a knife and fork! Alice: NO, no! Bob: Just little eccentricities like having a lopsided smile and reciting the Gettysburg Address in Klingon! Alice: Exactly. Sung Bob: Everyone's a little bit kooky today. Alice: So, everyone's a little bit kooky. Okay. Both: Your sense of humor may be weird, but it doesn't mean you are impaired. Don't be afraid to tell some wacky jokes. It's better for you than to be someone who smokes. Spoken Bob: Okay, stop me if you've heard this one. There's a plane coming down and there's only one parachute and there's an equestrian, an engineer-- Alice: And a tank of sea monkeys! Charlie: Woah there, Alice! You were telling a joke on the street, right? Bob: So? Lots of people tell jokes on the street. Charlie: I don't. Bob: Well, of course not. You don't do anything funny on the street, but I bet you tell jokes at work, right? Charlie: Sure do! But never on the street or at home. Bob: Don't you think ''that's ''a little kooky? Charlie: Holy guacamole! I think you're right! Sung Alice: You're a little bit kooky. Charlie: You're a little bit, too. Bob: We're all a little bit kooky! Charlie: I think I would have to agree with you. Alice and Bob: We're glad you do. Charlie: Everyone's a little bit kooky. Alright. Alice: Alright. Bob: Alright. All: Alright. Charlie: There's never been a fully normal person in sight. All: If we all could just admit that we are kooky a little bit and stop trying to hide it to save face, maybe the world could be a better place. Spoken Bob: By Archimedes, do I feel good! Charlie: And Archimedes himself was once naked in public. Bob: But Charlie, Archimedes was never naked in public. Charlie: He was. Bob: No we wasn't. Charlie: I'm pretty sure he was. Dave: He was too. Look it up. (Charlie, Alice and Bob laugh) Dave: What are you laughing about? Bob: Eccentricity. Dave: Really?! Emily: Dave, you didn't polish my ceramic duck collection! Bob: What does your wife collect? Dave: Ceramic ducks. Don't laugh at her. How many people in this world collect ceramic ducks? Alice: We're not going to, Dave. Sung Bob: Everyone's a little bit kooky. Dave: I'm not. Alice: Oh no? Dave: NO! How many silly quirks have you got? Alice, Bob and Charlie: Well, just so you know, young man. We'll try to count them, I don't think we can. Emily: I know you are not meaning to be, but what you do at the table seems silly to me. Spoken Dave: Sorry, but you're kooky, too. Emily: You bet! Sung Emily: My dad collects ripped money, my mom collects old screws, and I collect ceramic ducks. I also watch Blue's Clues. Spoken Alice: Me too! Bob: Me too! Charlie: I don't even have a TV! Sung All: Everyone's a little bit kooky, it's true. But everyone's about as kooky as you. If we could all just admit that we are kooky a little bit and all stopped trying to achieve normality, then maybe we could live in harmony. Emily: Everyone's a little bit kooky! Category:Songs Category:Weird Category:Weirdness Category:Wacky Category:Cool Category:Words to live by Category:Friendship Category:Spoof songs